During the Cheshire Arc
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Break uses more than the Hatter to show Cheshire his place.


I actually found a prompt on this Pandora Hearts journal thing and I wanted to try out how well I do when I write with prompts so yeah. Yes, its rated M because of the _obvious _lemon in here. I failed at the ending too... {Prompt: _Break uses more than the Hatter to show Cheshire his place_.}

Kill me if Cheshire is OCC. He killed me while I was writing this. Gosh his inhuman hands some times D:

Kill me if Break is OCC too. He also killed me while I writing this. Blame his random-ass personality.

Oh kill me now D:

* * *

Break smirked against his pale neck, hearing the stuffed groans down his throat. Cheshire banged his head against the wall, trying to keep himself sane. His red eye gleamed with control and lust with the other red eyes shined with lust as well, though it was misjudged for _anger and hate_ for the hatter.

His hand traveled down the slim waist, caressing it ever so slightly. He pushed his leg between, adding pressure to Cheshire's manhood. His head banged against the mirrors, with his only left claw scratching at the mirror behind him. His breath was hoarse.

_"What's wrong? Don't like it?"_ Break teased as he pulled the black shirt and traced his fingers down his chest.

Cheshire shivered from the sudden coldness and growled back, only to have it covered up by a pair of lips. These lips teased him, licking and sucking on him as if it was just a piece of candy. Plus the fact that Break was also pulling apparently Cheshire's clothes from under him didn't help the situation at all. His left arm, the one that was holding up him up as support and remain sane, shot up to claw the man away. All it did was grab the hatter's waist.

Break smirked as he released his lips, licking them. He bent his head and traced his tongue on his chest, receiving a loud gasp. His left hand automatically grabs for the claws and pushes it up against the mirror. Cheshire growls until Break starts to lick his left nipple.

"You're such a _naughty_ cat, acting as if you didn't like it. Do you really want to die right now?" Dark, lapping shadows appeared behind Break as Cheshire stared in fear.

He whimpered slightly, watching the semi-closed eye of the Hatter in the shadows. The arm being pushed up automatically clenched, readying himself for anything. Break saw the look of fear in his eye and called back his chain as he continued to suck on his nipple. His right hand took a life of its own as it traveled down Cheshire's leg, pulling it up against Break as he pushed their manhood against each other.

"_Ahh_!" Cheshire moaned out, feeling his nerves suddenly go numb at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Break was enjoying this as he watched Cheshire's expression go from anger-hatred to gasping pleasure. He dropped his clawed hand down, watching it go against the mirror from the corner of his eye, as he tucked his hand to his pants, watching a small look of shock on Cheshire's face.

"W-What are you doing?" Cheshire stared at him with a shocked expression.

Break traced his cheek, scaring Cheshire. He leaned in towards his ear, his lips barely touching it. He covered Cheshire's one red eye as he whispered huskily in his ear.

"You sure you don't want it?" Break bit his ear. "The_ licking_, the sucking, the _saliva running down_, the sudden pressure added, that _moist full feeling_?"

Cheshire arched his back, moaning, as Break's hand slid in and grasped the hard manhood. He removed his hand over the red eye that was once shut open but now staring at him with so much want and need. He pulled on his leg, sliding him closer to the floor, as his hand squeezed and pulled at the member, hearing the claws screeched against the mirror.

Cheshire shut his eye as he fell on the floor, with his back against the mirror. One hand pulled, massaged, and squeezed his member as the other one picked apart his pants, pulling them away from him legs, tossing them to the side. His back arched forward as a mouth covered his member, only to be held back by a pair of hands. He growled as he clawed at the mirror from behind, forcing his eye open.

He found Break staring up, though the member in his mouth couldn't show it but he was smirking. A look of satisfaction was embedded in his red eye. Break bobbed up and down, watching Cheshire's expression the whole time. His face was scrunched up with pleasure, his mouth gaping open with a red tongue, and his eye half-closed with lust. He sucked harder and watched him intently. He saw the mouth open wider, producing more vocals and his eyes squeezed shut, with his head bend forward, like he as trying to hide it.

"**A-Ahhh!**" Cheshire came.

He looked up, his sweat traveling down his jaw line. He saw Break look up, smirking, with his cum on his lips. Break smirked, licking his lips and the cum. Cheshire stared wide-eyed as Break leaned in and gave him a dirty kiss. Cheshire could taste himself in his mouth as their tongues mingled.

As they kissed, Break stared to open his own pants for the tight space. He felt relief hit him as the cold air hovered of his hard member. Cheshire broke away, seeing the motion of Break taking off his pants at they kissed. His red eye widened.

"W-What are you doing? _W-What are you doing?_" He caught a glimpse of Break's dick, blushing slightly.

It looked sort of hard and …_ big_. Cheshire gulped until he felt someone's tongue swirling around his belly button. He felt himself go half hard again as he groaned. But he didn't think that they would go this far. Break, after teasing Cheshire a bit, picking up his ass, causing Cheshire to fall against the floor, his head throbbing a bit.

"Hey! That--" He stopped when he felt a tongue invade his ass.

Cheshire twitched with pleasure. He felt the tongue lick his hole, sticking it actually in, before licking it over and over again. He felt fingers trace his inner thighs as teeth bit his cheeks lightly. Cheshire could feel his body ring with so much pleasure and his dick was already hard from this. But he knew what was coming.

Once Break had stopped, he used all his strength and reached for his hand. Break watched with little emotion, though he knew what he was doing. Cheshire sucked all three fingers, using his cat-like tongue to coat it with as much saliva as possible. He licked, sucked, and lapped his tongue all over until he was positive it was moist enough. He pulled them out and watched Break put the first finger in.

Cheshire squirmed a bit, his mind still hazy from pleasure, but it didn't hurt. It just felt weird. But when Break shoved the second finger in, he tensed so much, his eyes went wide. It hurt. He was grateful that Break waited until the pain subsided but he didn't like the blank stare that Break gave him, especially in this position. Once the third finger was in, Cheshire gasped. That time, it really hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Break looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah," Cheshire felt himself blush a bit but his guard still wasn't down.

He was ready for his Mad Hatter to come out. He was ready for him to suddenly try and kill him. He saw him smirk and the look of confidence was replaced by slight fear. He felt the fingers pushing in and out, his insides burning with pair until he pushed against something in his body, causing Cheshire to gasp and moan simultaneously. Break smirked even wider as he pushing his fingers deeper into Cheshire, hearing different levels of moans from him. Halfway before Cheshire came, Break pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick in.

**"Grahh!"** He moaned in pain and pleasure as he came abruptly.

His muscles were slowly adjusting to Break's dick but Break started to rock his body back and forward. Cheshire moaned loudly, unable to tell whether it really hurt or was it because of ecstasy. That is, until Break hit that same spot from before. Cheshire instantly grabbed Break's head and pushed it against his lips, slightly muffling the moan that escaped his lips. Break smirked at this, pulling away and burying himself in Cheshire's neck as his arm pulled up against his body and his legs slowly, twitching, to wrap themselves around him.

Cheshire, on the other hand, was sobbing moans against his shoulder. He felt his common sense leave since the beginning of this situation as Break pounded hard in him. His voice was choked up and he felt like this was the greatest thing ever. His red eye, half closed as it is, numbly paid attention to anything as he held the hatter to him as if he would die without him.

"_Ahh… haahaa… har-harder_…" This words slipped out and Break only complied and fucked harder.

Break was full of gasps as he shoved and pushed in Cheshire. He was surprised to find himself smirking the whole time and even more surprised of when he felt Cheshire tighten around him, getting ready.

"AHH!" Cheshire cried out as Break stuffed his moan against the cat's neck.

Cheshire fell against the wall as Break stood up, a finger to his lips. Cheshire watched with pure anger and embarrassment.

"You're been such a_ naughty kitty_, I just _had to punish you_," He grinned at Cheshire's flushed, angry expression.

Cheshire, after gathering himself, prepared to stand up and personally kill the Mad Hatter but once he tried to stand up, he instantly fell down on his ass. Break laughed.

"You'll find it that you can't stand for a bit, you _naughty_ cat," Break grinned.

Cheshire instantly glared at him and he swore, he was going to kill him no matter what. And no one would know a_ thing_.


End file.
